


Lights will guide you home by Yuu_chi [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6367732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Lights will guide you home by Yuu_chi </p><p><b>Summary</b>: They're too young and too stupid to understand what it means to be forever; but little by little they get there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights will guide you home by Yuu_chi [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lights will guide you home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133037) by [Yuu_chi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_chi/pseuds/Yuu_chi). 



**Title** : Lights will guide you home  
**Author** : Yuu_chi  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Raven Cycle  
**Character** : Ronan/Adam  
**Rating** : Teen and up  
**Warnings** : author chose not to use archive warnings  
**Summary** : They're too young and too stupid to understand what it means to be forever; but little by little they get there.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4133037)  
**Length** 0:19:19  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon%202016/Lights%20will%20guide%20you%20home%20by%20Yuu_chi.mp3)


End file.
